Kingdom Hearts: Across the Cartoon Network Multiverse
by CartoonCrossoverMaster
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy try to save the Cartoon Network Multiverse, but eventually thinks go wrong.
1. Time To Save The Day

King Mickey invited Sora, Donald, and Goofy to come to the castle. Sora, Donald, Goofy went to the castle. ``King Mickey, why did you call us here?'', Sora asked. ``I called you guys here to go on an important mission'', Mickey said. ``What's the matter?'', Sora asked. ``The Heartless are planning to invade a whole entire multiverse!'', Mickey said. ``WHAT?!'', Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed. ``Yes, they plan to invade the world of the Cartoon Network multiverse'', Mickey explained. ``Cartoon Network Multiverse?'', Goofy asked. ``Why should we help people that's not even from our world?'', Donald asked, folding his arms. ``Because, we're heroes, Donald'', Sora said, ``and heroes help innocent people, no matter where they come from''. Donald sighed. ``How can we get to the Cartoon Network multiverse?'', Goofy asked. Mickey pulled out a blue wand from his pocket. ``Use this wand to enter the Cartoon Network multiverse'', Mickey explained, giving the wand to Sora.

Sora took the wand. ``Don't worry, Mickey'', Sora said, ``we won't fail you''. Sora opened a portal with the wand. Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the portal. ``Be careful'', Mickey said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the Cartoon Network multiverse. Sora, Donald, and Goofy landed in the middle of city. Sora, Donald, and Goofy groaned as they got up from the ground. ``I guess this is the Cartoon Network multiverse'', Sora said, looking around. Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw looks of weird things. They saw three flying little girls (the Powerpuff Girls), three anthropomorphic bears (the Three Bare Bears from We Bare Bears), a boy with three strange looking ladies (Steven and the Crystal Gems), and many other zany characters. ``Weird place'', Sora said. All the characters were towards City Hall. Sora asked one of the characters, (Lumpy Space Princess), ``What's going on?'' ``Mayor Bunny is going to give a speech or whatever'', Lumpy Space Princess said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed the characters to City Hall.

Bugs Bunny appeared on stage and asked, ``What's up, everybody?'' Everyone began to cheer. ``Okay, I heard some news that there are some weird creatures have been attacking the city'', Bugs explained. ``Heartless'', Sora said under his breath. ``So, what do you guys think should happen next?'', Bugs asked. ``We should fight those creatures!'', Finn said. ``Yeah, LET'S KICK THEIR BUTT!'', Billy screamed. ``Does everyone have to fight?'', Panda asked. ``Yeah, some of us aren't really fighters'', Grizz added. ``Ice Bear will fight'', Ice Bear said. ``I agree with Grizz and Panda'', Lumpy Space Princess said, ``not everyone should fight. I'm not going fight! I can't afford to get my lumps messed up!'' Bugs Bunny rolled his eyes. ``Sora, let's get out of here'', Donald whispered. ``What?'', Sora asked. ``Yeah, these guys don't look like they need our help'', Goofy said. ``Are you guys listening to yourselves?'', Sora asked, getting frustrated.

Suddenly, the Heartless came. ``THE CREATURES ARE HERE!", Daffy screamed. ``OH MY, GLOB!'', Lumpy Space Princess screamed. Most cartoon Characters flee to their homes. The other cartoon characters began to fight. ``Take that, you fiends!'', said Samurai Jack, slicing a few of the Heartless in half. The Powerpuff Girls were also fighting the Heartless. Even, Ice Bear was fighting the Heartless. ``Be careful, little bro!'', Grizz said to Ice Bear, hiding behind a mailbox with Panda. ``Blop, blop, blop!'', Jake said as he smash the Heartless with his giant hands. ``Kids Next Door, ATTACK!'', Numbuh One shouted. The Kids Next Door began to fight. Cartoon Characters were either fighting the Heartless or hiding in a safe spot. Sora also began to fight. Donald face palmed himself. Bubbles looked down and saw Sora.

``Who's that guy?'', Bubbles asked. ``He's hair looks weird'', Buttercup said. ``Well, whoever he is, he's a good fighter'', Blossom said. Sora continued to fight the Heartless until there were no more of them. After eight minutes of fighting the Heartless, everything was back to normal. The cartoon characters came of the hiding spots and cheered. ``We're glad you're alright'', Panda said, hugging Ice Bear. ``Ice Bear is true warrior'', Ice Bear said. Grizz laughed. ``What were those creatures?'', Steven asked. ``They were Heartless'', Sora answered. Everyone looked at Sora.

``Who are you suppose to be?'', Finn asked. ``I've never seen you before in my life and I'm Uncle Grandpa, I KNOW EVERYONE!'', Uncle Grandpa said.

``I'm Sora and my friends and I came here to help you guys defeat the Heartless''.

``I think we kinda had it under control, kid'', Bugs Bunny said. ``Well, it was nice meeting all of you, but it's time for us to go'', Goofy said. Donald gave Sora an angry stare. Sora looked down with disappointment. ``Well, bye, guys we just met a few minutes ago'', Lumpy Space Princess said. Donald grabbed the wand, opened the portal, and went back home. Sora and Goofy followed Donald along. ``Did any of you know those guys?'', Bugs Bunny asked everyone.

Sora, Donald ,and Goofy arrived back at the castle. ``King Mickey, we're back!'', Goofy said. Sora was still feeling disappointed. Mickey came in the room and asked, ``Did you guys take care of the Heartless?'' ``Sora did!'', Donald shouted, pointing at Sora. ``Actually, most of the people in the Cartoon Network multiverse were beating up the Heartless. Sora helped them fight'', Goofy said. ``Mickey, why did you send us there to fight the Heartless if the people there actually didn't need our help?'', Sora asked. ``You dare question the king!'', Mickey shouted. ``What?'', Sora, Donald , and Goofy asked. They realized that something was wrong with Mickey. ``You heard me, you foolish boy!'', Mickey screamed, with his voice getting deeper. ``You're not Mickey!'', Donald screamed. ``Well, the truth must come out!'', Mickey said. Then, it turned out that it wasn't really Mickey!

It was...Xemnas! ``Xemnas!'', Sora gasped. ``Yes, you fools!'', Xemnas said. ``What did you do to King Mickey?!'', Donald asked. ``I'm keeping the mouse as hostage!'', Xemnas explained. ``Where is he?!'', Sora asked, taking out his keyblade. Xemnas began to laugh evilly. Sora yelled and tried to attack Xemnas with his keyblade. Xemnas dodged Sora's attack and kicked him the stomach. Sora fell down. ``Sora!'', both Donald and Goofy screamed. Then, Xemnas knocked Donald and Goofy out. ``Fools, the trip to the Cartoon Network multiverse was just a distraction. I have already taken over!'', Xemnas said. Xemnas grabbed Sora and opened the window. ``Look at it, Sora. Isn't it beautiful?'', Xemnas asked Sora. Sora looked up and gasped as he looked outside. Heartless were everywhere. Everything looked so dark and distasteful. ``What...have...you...done?'', Sora said, weakly. ``I won, you lose!'', Xemnas said. Xemnas locked Sora up in a dungeon. ``You can't get away with this'', Sora said, ``I'll stop you somehow''. ``I'll believe that when pigs begin to fly'', Xemnas said, walking off. Sora banged on the cell door and softly whimpered. Sora wiped his tears and said, ``This can't be the end.'' Sora began to bang on the cell door again. After banging on the cell door, Sora sighed and wondered, ``How am I going to solve this?''

To Be Continued...


	2. Reinforcements

In the dungeon, Sora was pacing around, thinking about what to do. Then, Xemnas came in with Pooh Bear in his hands. ``Please, put me down,'', Pooh asked politely. Xemnas threw Pooh in the dungeon. ``Stupid bear'', Xemnas said, walking away. ``Pooh, what are you doing here?'', Sora asked. ``I don't know'', Pooh said, ``I was just finishing my pot of honey until Xemnas kidnapped me''. Every twenty minutes, Xemnas brought in Disney characters. Sora was wondering what was going on. Why is Xemnas imprisoning all of the Disney characters? ``He already took over. Why is imprisoning Disney characters?'', Sora asked.

Xemnas came in and he had King Mickey with him. He was grabbing King Mickey by arm as if Mickey was a child. King Mickey looked like he's been beaten up badly. He had a black eye. Xemnas threw Mickey in the dungeon cell with Sora and the other Disney characters. ``What did you do to him?!'', Sora exclaimed. Xemnas blasted Sora. Sora was unconscious. The Disney characters gasped. Xemnas walked out of the dungeon. ``Your majesty, are you okay?'', Jiminy Cricket asked, locked up in a jar. ``No,'', Mickey said, weakly. Mickey looked down in shame. ``I failed my kingdom'', Mickey said, shamefully. ``Don't feel bad, Mickey'', Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) said.

Belle looked at Sora and saw a dimensional wand from Sora's pocket. Belle had an idea. Belle grabbed the wand and opened a portal. ``Belle, where are you going?'', Jiminy asked. ``I'm going to get help'', Belle said, feeling determined. Belle went into the portal. Belle entered the Cartoon Network Multiverse and accidentally fell on Lumpy Space Princess. ``Get the junk off me, you weirdo!'', Lumpy Space Princess yelled. Belle got off Lumpy Space Princess. ``I'm sorry'', Belle said. ``You better be sorry'', Lumpy Space Princess said, going away. ``Wait'', Belle said. Lumpy Space Princess turned around and asked, ``What do you want?'' ``Where am I?'', Belle asked. ``You're in the Cartoon Network Land'', Lumpy Space Princess said. ``May I speak to your leader?'', Belle asked. ``Just go to City Hall. That's where you'll find Mayor Bunny'', Lumpy Space Princess said. ``Where's City Hall?'', Belle asked. Lumpy Space Princess growled and said, ``Take this flipping map and buzz off!'' Lumpy Space Princess went away. ``She's worst than the Beast'', Belle said, under her breath. Belle looked at the map to search for City Hall. Belle finally found City Hall and went to Mayor Bunny's office. ``Excuse me, are you Mayor Bunny?'', Belle asked. ``Yes. Please wait when I'm off the phone'', Bugs Bunny said, trying to talk on his phone.

``Well, I need your help. My world is in trouble'', Belle said. Bugs paused.

``I'll call you back, Yogi Bear''.

Bugs Bunny put down his phone. ``What do you mean?'', Bugs asked. ``Well, an evil villain named Xemnas has taken over my world and imprisoned all of my friends'', Belle explained. ``Is Mickey Mouse imprisoned?'', Bugs asked. ``How do you know about Mickey?'', Belle asked. ``We were roommates in college'', Bugs said. ``How did you know I was from the Disney universe?'', Belle asked. ``Mickey always comes here and talks to me all about you Disney characters'', Bugs said. ``So, will you help?'', Belle asked. ``Sure'', Bugs said, happily, ``anything for Mickey and his friends. Bugs recruited all of the Cartoon Network heroes together in the middle of City Hall. Ben 10, the Powerpuff Girls, Finn and Jake, the Crystal Gems, the Justice League, the Teen Titans (the Original Version), the Kids Next Door, etc. ``Okay, fellas, Mickey and his friends need our help'', Bugs explained to the heroes. ``So, you want us to enter another dimension to kick some bad guy's butt?'', Ben 10 asked. Bugs nodded. ``Count me in!'', Ben 10 replied.

All of the heroes agreed to help the Disney characters. Belle opened the portal. Then, Belle, Bugs, and the other heroes went inside the portal. Belle, Bugs, and the heroes were in the Disney universe. ``Here we are'', Belle said, uneasily. Everything was dark and gloomy. ``Holy cow'', Finn said. Then, the Heartless appeared. The heroes began to fight the Heartless. Finn was slicing the Heartless in half, the Powerpuff Girls were beating the crap out of the Heartless, etc. After twenty minutes of fighting the Heartless, the heroes ran towards the Disney castle. They all hid behind a bush. The heroes saw that Heartless were guarding the castle. ``Ugh, I'm getting tired of these guys!'', Buttercup said. ``Don't worry, Numbuh Three and I have an idea'', Bubbles said. ``Yeah!'', Numbuh Three said, cheerfully. Numbuh Three and Bubbles got out of the bushes and went towards the Heartless.``HEY, HEARTLESS!'', Numbuh Three screamed to get the Heartless' attention. The Heartless looked at Numbuh Three and Bubbles. ``Get ready to rock!'', Bubbles yelled, with excitement. Numbuh Three got out a Rainbow Boombox, two microphones and played some music. ``Are they about to sing?'', Batman asked.

 _``Baby can't you see, I'm callin', A guy like you should wear a warning, it's dangerous, I'm falling''._

``Are they singing Toxic by Britney Spears?'', Bugs asked. ``I hate that song!'', Ben 10 said. ``I love that song!'', Belle said.

`` _There's no escape, I can't wait, I need a hit, baby give me it, it's dangerous, I'm loving it'  
_ `` _Too high, can't come down, losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round, do you feel me now?''_

As Bubbles and Numbuh Three were singing, the Heartless began to dance to the beat of the song. ``Look'', Blossom said, pointing at the Heartless. The Heartless were dancing to the song.

`` _With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, you're toxic, I'm slipping under, with a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, did you know that you're toxic?, And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?''_

With the Heartless distracted, the heroes went inside the castle. There was no sight of Xemnas anywhere. ``Where are your friends?'', Bugs asked. ``This way'', Belle said. Belle and the heroes went to the dungeon. ``Hey, guys!'', Belle said. The Disney characters gasped in excitement. ``Where's Mickey?'', Bugs asked. Mickey looked up and saw Bugs. ``What happened to you?'', Bugs asked, looking at Mickey's injuries. ``Xemnas took over the kingdom'', Mickey explained. ``Don't worry, Mickey'', Bugs said, ``we going to teach that maroon a lesson!'' Then, Xemnas came in. ``Watch your language, rodent!'', Xemnas said. ``So, you must be Xemnas'', Blossom said. ``Indeed'', Xemnas nodded. ``Dude, you have a stupid name'', Jake the Dog said. ``Silence!'', Xemnas yelled. ``Listen, Xemnas'', Bugs said, ``I don't know who you think you are''. ``I am Xemnas'', Xemnas said, ``Master of All Darkness''. Bugs rolled his eyes. ``We're here to free these innocent characters'', Starfire said. ``Just back down, Xemnas'', Garnet said. ``Fools, I can not be defeated! I am the Master of Darkness! I will soon rule the worl...'', Xemnas said. Then, Jake punched Xemnas in the face with his big fist. Xemnas had a missing tooth. ``YOU WILL PAY!", Xemnas exclaimed. Then, all of the heroes began to fight Xemnas. Xemnas was getting beaten up.

Belle got the keys from Xemnas' pockets and freed her friends. Bugs helped Mickey get up. ``You okay, buddy?'', Bugs asked. ``Yeah'', Mickey said. ``Where's your keyblade?'', Bugs asked. Mickey pointed to the keyblade. It was hanging up on the up on the wall. Bugs grabbed the keyblade. The heroes grabbed Xemnas. Bugs blasted Xemnas with the keyblade. ``NOOOOOO!'', Xemnas screamed.

Then, Xemnas was vanquished. When Xemnas disappeared, so did the Heartless. Everything turned back to normal! Everything was colorful again. Everyone cheered. Sora finally woke up. ``What happened?'', Sora asked. ``Xemnas is defeated'', Belle said. ``Yeah, we kicked his butt'', Finn said. ``Where's Donald and Goofy?'', Sora asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Sora began to get pant, nervously. Sora looked around the castle, but he couldn't find Donald and Goofy. ``What did Xemnas do to Donald and Goofy?'', Sora asked. ``I'm not sure, Sora'', Mickey said. Then, Sora looked down and saw a white feather. It was Donald's feather. ``Donald! Goofy!'', Sora shouted.

To Be Continued...


	3. Saving Friends

``We have to find Donald and Goofy'', Sora said. ``We know Sora, but we searched everywhere'', Mickey said. ``Sorry, Sora'', Bugs said. Sora sighed. The heroes from the Cartoon Network universe were ready to go back home. ``We hope you find your friends'', Finn said. After the heroes from Cartoon Network went home, Sora looked down on the ground in disappointment. Mickey patted Sora on the back. A few hours later, Mickey told Sora come to the castle. Sora went to Mickey's castle. ``Yes, your majesty'', Sora said. ``I know where Goofy and Donald went'', Mickey said. Sora gasped and asked, ``Where are they?''

``They're in the Cartoon Network universe'', Mickey said. ``Why are they there?'', Sora asked. ``They are taken hostages by Mojo Jojo and Ice King'', Mickey explained. Sora grew angry. ``I'M GOING TO DESTROY THOSE GUYS!'', Sora screamed. ``Calm down, Sora'', Mickey said, ``the Powerpuff Girls, Finn, and Jake are going to take care of this dilemma''. Sora sighed.

Meanwhile in the Cartoon Network multiverse, in Mojo Jojo's Tower, Donald and Goofy were frozen. ``So, what are we suppose to do with these bozos now?'', Ice King asked. ``Xemnas ordered us to eliminate the squeaky duck and dumb dog. So, I have invented my latest invention'', Mojo Jojo said. Mojo grabbed out a ray gun. ``This is my Ray Gun of Doom!'', Mojo said, holding the gun in the air. ``I can eliminate the both of them with one blast!'', Mojo Jojo said. ``Cool'', Ice King said. ``Yes, I, Mojo Jojo, am cool and I, Mojo Jojo, will destroy these pitiful Disney nimrods and will soon rule the world! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!'', Mojo Jojo laughed. ``So, want to get some coffee after this?'', Ice King asked. ``Sure'', Mojo Jojo. Mojo pointed the gun at Donald and Goofy.

Before he could pull the trigger, the Powerpuff Girs, and Finn and Jake came in. ``Stop right there, Mojo Jojo!'', Blossom said. ``Curses, the Powerpuff Girls are here!'', Mojo said. Jake stretched his hand and take away Mojo's ray gun. Jake then smashed Mojo's ray gun. ``NO, Curse you, magic dog!'', Mojo screamed. Then, Buttercup punched Mojo. ``I'm out!'', Ice King said, flying away. Blossom and Bubbles used their heat vision to melt Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy were thawed out. ``Are you guys alright?'', Finn asked. ``Yeah, we're alright'', Donald said. Then, the Powerpuff Girls send Donald and Goofy back to the Disney multiverse. Finally, Donald and Goofy were back home. Sora saw Donald and Goofy. Sora ran towards Donald and Goofy and hugged them. ``Donald, Goofy, I'm glad you're back!'', Sora said, hugging Donald and Goofy. ``Thank you for bringing my friends back!", Sora said. ``No problem'', Finn said. ``If you need us, just use this device'', Jake said. It was a blue remote control.

``What is it?'', Sora asked. ``It's a Dimensional Distress Caller. Push any button for any type of help'', Blossom said.

``Cool''.

``Well, we gotta go'', Buttercup said. ``Bye!'', Bubbles said. So, the Powerpuff Girls, Finn, and Jake opened a portal with a dimension wand and went back to their dimension. ``I'm glad you guys are back, too'', Mickey said. ``So, do you guys want to go get some ice cream?'', Sora asked Donald and Goofy. ``Sure thing'', Goofy said. ``Sora, I'm sorry that I was angry at you earlier'', Donald said, feeling ashamed. ``That's okay, Donald'', Sora said. Donald smiled. ``Hey, can I come too?'', Mickey asked. ``Sure!'', Sora said. So, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy went to the Ice Cream shop and both the Disney and Cartoon Network multiverse were at peace.


End file.
